The present invention relates to a furniture item that is convertible between a seat configuration and a bed configuration. Examples of such furniture items include a sofa-bed and a futon.
Often, convertible furniture items include springs that do not provide a desired level of user support. Moreover, some convertible furniture items include a design that is complex and/or unstable. For example, a convertible furniture item including a frame that is folded in its entirety into a base portion of the furniture item might have numerous moving parts. Such convertible furniture items might be complex to manufacture, heavy, and not user friendly.
Accordingly, a convertible furniture item that provides a better support structure and that is less complex to operate and manufacture would be beneficial.